


Taking Care of Daddy

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: With a marriage that's on the rocks due to Ruby's constant desire to protect other people far, far away, Weiss is spending more and more time alone with nobody but her daughter. Her daughter, who has a huge, lustful crush on her father. And one day, things finally reach the breaking point.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	Taking Care of Daddy

  
Osira blinked as she woke up. She had been having a nice dream about… something. She couldn’t remember what it had been about. And now she was listening to…  
  
Mother and Daddy fighting. Osira groaned and buried her head underneath the pillow. Two days. Mother had been back for two days before they had started fighting again. And they were arguing loudly enough that Osira could hear them even in the near-mansion they were living in.  
  
Osira hoped that they weren’t fighting in the kitchen. She was hungry and needed some breakfast _now_. Being a teenage took a lot of food, after all.  
  
Sighing, Osira crawled out of bed and stretched. Her fingertips stopped well below the ceiling. Well, what had she really expected, with how short her parents were? It would be too much too hope that in addition to Aunt Yang’s boobs, she would have gotten some of the height as well.  
  
Pulling on a robe, Osira stumbled out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She winced as she realized her parents were arguing inside the kitchen. So not only was there no way that she would be able to block them out, they’d both see her and then either fight even harder or paste on saccharine smiles and pretend that everything was alright until she left the room. It was hard to decide which one was worse.  
  
“-said that we could stay together and be a family for at least a week when you left last time,” Daddy was saying, her voice hard and strident.  
  
“I know,” Mother said, sounding a mix of apologetic and angry. “But these people are _suffering_ , Weiss! I _need_ to go and help them, so that they can live without having to worry about the Grimm!”  
  
“There are other Huntresses out there, Ruby,” Daddy said as Osira rounded the corner. “You can leave some work for the rest of them, you know!”  
  
“They specifically asked for me, Weiss,” Mother said, crossing her arms underneath her chest and glancing to the side to see Osira. “This is a job that only I can do. Can’t you understand that? I want to be home with you and Osira as well, but I won’t just sit by while people are getting killed by the Grimm.” She took a deep breath and glanced at her daughter. “Good morning, Osira.”  
  
“Good morning, Mother,” Osira said, facing away from her arguing parents and going through the cupboards. She didn’t even try to make herself sound happy as she looked over what she could have to eat. “And bye, I suppose.”  
  
“Osira…” Mother said. Osira tensed up as she heard Mother take a step towards her, but no hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
“Weiss, I promise you, okay,” Mother said from behind Osira. “I’m going to go out, save these people and then tell Beacon not to contact me for a month or two, okay?” She sounded like she was pleading. “It will be some time just for the three of us.”  
  
“The last time you said that,” Daddy said as Osira got her breakfast together and sat down at the table, “your month ended up lasting sixteen days.”  
  
“I had to go,” Mother said. Osira started to try to tune them out, wolfing down her apple and granola laced yogurt as quickly as possible. “Nora and Ren were…”  
  
The argument kept on going right up until Osira reappeared, dressed for school. She glanced in between her parents. They were both obviously tired and stressed out and would give anything for the argument to be over. But they both kept on arguing, neither one of them giving an inch. Mother wasn’t willing to spend time with her family, instead preferring to go save people she had never heard of before and would never meet again. And Daddy just actually wanted to see her wife for more than a few seconds at a time.  
  
“Weiss, I’m _sorry_ ,” Mother said. “I’m going to make it up for you after this mission. We can all be together again, okay?”  
  
“Just-,” Daddy took a deep breath as Osira shuffled in place, wondering if she would be able to walk to school on her own. Five miles in thirty minutes? No, that wasn’t happening. “Fine, Ruby, fine. Say whatever you want.”  
  
It was impossible to miss the look of sadness and loss that washed over Mother’s face at that. Osira could see it, she just didn’t care. Her face was set in a pretty hard expression, one that looked a lot more like what her father had looked like as a teen than the cheerful expressions her mother had worn in the old photos.  
  
“So, Osira,” Mother said, turning to look at her only child. “How are you doing today?” She smiled, an expression that didn’t really reach her eyes, which were still full of hurt and anger and worry. “Doing anything fun after school?”  
  
“No,” Osira said curtly, turning to look at Daddy. “It’s time for me to go to school. Can I get a ride, Daddy?”  
  
“Oh, I’ll do it,” Mother said quickly, stepping back into Osira’s field of view. “I’ll get you there in record time.”  
  
“No thanks,” Osira said, her voice going beyond curt into hard and mean as she looked away. That way she didn’t need to look at the expression on her mother’s face. “Daddy?”  
  
Osira _really_ hoped that Daddy was able to take her into school today. Getting to spend some time with her, being close to her, that was something that was really… nice. Yeah, nice.  
  
“Sorry, Osira,” Weiss said, giving her a sad, small smile. “I’ve got a call from Investments that I need to take,” she looked at the clock and sighed. “Two minutes ago. But your mom is more than capable of getting you around.”  
  
Osira made a face like she had bitten into a lemon. But she didn’t see much choice. Sighing, she slung the backpack onto her shoulders and turned to face her mother.  
  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Osira said sourly.  
  
Osira wasn’t sure she had ever been in a worse car ride, not even when her friend had taken the family car out for a spin at the age of thirteen and invited her along. It wasn’t a very long trip to the school, but knowing that her _mother_ was sitting right next to her the entire time made every second seem like it was stretching out over a hour.  
  
“So, Osira,” Mother said, her voice dripping with false levity. “Are you interested in any clubs? Oh, and Trill’s birthday should have been last week. Did you have fun at that?”  
  
“Why do you care, Mother?” Osira said, twisting around to look at her mother. Despite the two decades separating them, they were almost the same height. “It’s not like you’ve seen Trill in five years. You barely even pay attention to me, how can you even remember the names of my friends?”  
  
“Osira!” Ruby barked, her eyes narrowing as she looked away from the road for a second. “I’m still your mother! You don’t talk to your parents like that.”  
  
“Why are you still my mother?” Osira asked, her face getting red as they pulled into the school parking lot. “It’s not like you spend enough time here. We could pack up and move into a different country and you’d only learn about it a month later. Just- gah!” Osira wrenched the door open and stomped outside before whirling back to look at her mother. “Why don’t you just stay out on the next mission for good?”  
  
With that, Osira slammed the door as hard as she could and stomped into the school building.

*******

Weiss stared down at the countertop. She could just barely see her reflection in it. There was some paperwork scattered around but she really couldn’t work up the energy to deal with it.  
  
It was very quiet in the large house. There was nobody in it but Weiss right now. Ruby had left a few hours ago, almost as soon as she had gotten back from dropping Osira off at school. And the house was going to stay pretty quiet for a long, long time. When Weiss had designed the house, she had thought that it would be filled with light and laughter almost every day, she and Ruby managing to make a mansion that felt like home, and nothing like what Weiss had grown up in.  
  
Well, it wasn’t what she had grown up in, that was for sure. It still wasn’t any fun to live in now, though. Weiss sighed and sat back in her seat. At least she had avoided her own mother’s downfall. There wasn’t a single drop of alcohol anywhere in the house, and the same went for any other mind-altering substances. And they were only inflicting this misery on one child instead of three.  
  
The front door opened, and Weiss got up from her seat in the kitchen to go and meet her daughter. For an instance, she debated putting on a smile, before deciding that there was no need for that sort of lie. There was no reason to insult her daughter by pretending everything was fine and that she was happy.  
  
Osira looked only marginally happier than Weiss was. She was kicking her shoes off, frowning as she hopped from foot to foot. Weiss sighed as she looked her daughter over. Osira really was a very cute girl, and it was obvious who her parents were.  
  
The white hair was _very_ obvious in where it came from. The general outlines of her face took more after Ruby than Weiss, though there was just a hint of Winter around the eyes. In shape, at least, the actual deep blue was something that was unique to her. And she was just a hair taller than Weiss could remember Ruby being when they first met. Or, to put it another way, if Weiss didn’t constantly wear heels, her daughter would have towered over her even now at sixteen.  
  
“Hello, honey,” Weiss said. “How was school?”  
  
“It was fine,” Osira said. “Got a ninety two percent on my calculus test.”  
  
“That is good to hear,” Weiss said, stepping forward and giving her daughter a hug. Osira started for a moment then returned the gesture. “I’m proud of you, honey.”  
  
“Thanks, Daddy,” Osira said. “Is Mother gone?”  
  
“Yes,” Weiss said with a sigh, letting go of her daughter and taking a step back. “For a couple hours now.”  
  
It was impossible to miss the ugly swirl of emotions that washed over Osira’s face at that. But Weiss just couldn’t bring herself to scold her daughter for feeling that sort of thing about her mother. Not when Weiss was feeling much the same.  
  
“And how was your day, Daddy?” Osira asked, looking around as she stepped into the kitchen. “How did the call go?”  
  
“It was as fascinating as hearing the update on my investments ever is,” Weiss said. “Nothing really changing or is going to.” She sighed. “I could have skipped the call and taken you to school and everything would have been just fine.”  
  
Osira nodded slowly, looking at her father. Not that Weiss ever _really_ got used to hearing herself be called that. Just because she had a penis… Well, it would be more trouble than it was worth to try and break Osira of a life-long habit now, she supposed.  
  
“I would have liked that too,” Osira said after a bit.  
  
Weiss nodded in turn. She knew what her daughter thought of her. It wasn’t very hard to figure out. And it was sweet enough to know that her daughter loved her and wanted to spend time with her. She just wished that Osira could develop the same feelings to her mother. But how could she, when Ruby was never around to give those feelings _time_ to develop?  
  
“Are you feeling okay, Daddy?” Osira asked, cocking her head to the side and putting a hand on her hip, a gesture that really reminded Weiss of herself.  
  
“Yes, just… I’m fine,” Weiss said, running a hand through her ponytail. She shook her head. “Is there anything you’d like to do today? Go out for dinner? Go for a walk through the woods?”  
  
“No,” Osira said, hesitating for a second and looking up at her father. “I’m… Daddy, I’m going to make sure you get cheered up.”  
  
Weiss felt her eyebrows climb up her forehead at that. She looked at her daughter and saw that Osira had a very determined expression on her face.  
  
“You don’t need to do that, Osira,” Weiss said, shaking her head. “But I suppose if you want to, I can hardly stop you, can I?”  
  
“Nope!” Osira said, a smile appearing on her face. “I’ll be back down in a bit, Daddy!”  
  
With that, she took off upstairs, her feet pounding on the steps. Weiss considered telling her not to run inside the house for a moment before shaking her head. Instead, she went into the living room, staring out the window at the elaborate gardens stretching out to the edge of the property.  
At a time like this, Weiss really did wish that she had some wine around to drink. But her mind was in charge, not her heart. She wasn’t going to end up like her own mother. Not now, not ever.  
  
Weiss sighed as she sat down in a chair. She was feeling… a lot of things, really. Horny, for one. Not as horny as she had felt last night, when she had thought that she and Ruby would have plenty of time together to play with each other.  
  
Weiss hadn’t cum for over a month. She had tried masturbating by herself a few times, but just couldn’t work up the energy to bring herself to completion. It hadn’t been a problem for a while, but now she was feeling _horny_. Maybe tonight she would take care of that. Or maybe she would do something else. Weiss just wasn’t sure.  
  
There was the sound of footsteps behind her. Weiss turned around, wondering just what it was that Osira had cooked up for her.  
  
Then Weiss’s jaw almost hit the floor. She stared in shock at her daughter, not quite believing what it was that she was seeing.  
  
Osira had changed out of her uniform into- Weiss couldn’t believe that Ruby still had her old cheerleading outfit around. Or that Osira had found it. Or that Osira could fit inside of it.  
  
Although she _barely_ fit inside of it. Osira was much more well-developed than Ruby or Weiss had ever been as teens and her body was making the costume strain at the seams as she twisted around in it. For a second, Weiss’s eyes dipped down to her daughter’s bare thighs, seeing how a perfectly modest skirt on Ruby had ridden high up enough on Osira to put her daughter at a real risk of showing off far too much.  
  
Then Weiss remembered that this was her _daughter_ and she shouldn’t be looking at her like that at _all_. Weiss shook her head and took a few swift steps over to her daughter. It was a pity that they were the same height, because Weiss really wanted to tower over her daughter right now.  
  
“Osira!” Weiss barked, looking at her daughter in the blue and white outfit. “What in the world do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“I’m doing what I should be doing,” Osira answered, a stubborn note in her voice. “I’m giving us both what we want.” She smiled lustfully, the expression looking unpracticed and inartful on her face. “I saw you looking.”  
  
Weiss swallowed and stepped away from Osira. The worst part was that her cock was starting to swell underneath her skirt as her gaze momentarily dipped down to look at her daughter’s body, tightly hugged by the cheerleading outfit once more. Osira looked _good_ in that. And she obviously knew she looked good in it as well as she posed again, leaning forward a hair.  
  
“Come on, Daddy,” Osira said, taking a step forward and lowering her voice. “Nobody needs to know about this. It can just be the two of us, just like it always is. Won’t that be _nice_?”  
Osira took another quick step forward and pushed Weiss back, making her grunt as she fell down into the chair. Then Osira turned around and sat down on Weiss’s lap, pushing herself backwards until her large, firm ass was resting on top of Weiss’s cock. Weiss swallowed heavily, feeling herself stiffen as she felt her dick pressing against Osira’s butt.  
  
“Daddy, you’re so pretty and smart and good to me,” Osira whispered, looking over her shoulder. “I love you. I love you a _lot_.”  
  
With the stimulation Weiss was getting, her arousal was rushing through her body. She couldn’t stop herself from getting harder and harder as she felt the heat and firmness of Osira’s rear pressing against her. She swallowed heavily, knowing she should push her daughter off of her lap and scold her. But she just couldn’t bring herself to do that.  
  
Osira hesitated for a second and then wiggled her hips back and forth, pressing her ass against her father’s cock. She was breathing deeply and a traitorous part of Weiss’s mind wished that she could see her daughter’s large breasts rising and falling as she breathed in and out.  
  
“You don’t need her anymore for this, Daddy,” Osira said. “I’m here and I’m going to take care of you.” She paused and stood up, spinning around before sitting back down on the chair, straddling Weiss’s lap. One hand went to Weiss’s shoulder for support and the other pressed down against her crotch, the fingers wrapping around the hard shaft through Weiss’s skirt. “I can even pretend to be her if you want me to.”  
  
The thought of finally getting to have sex with Ruby again was what was needed to break down the last of Weiss’s already crumbling barriers. She knew that wasn’t _really_ happening but she was feeling so _horny_ she just didn’t care. She reached up and grabbed her daughter’s large breasts through her top, feeling the squish and the give of them.  
  
Osira moaned at that, closing her eyes and shivering. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts more firmly against her father’s hands. Weiss’s gaze went upwards, staring at Osira’s expression. She looked so _happy_ , happier than Weiss had seen her in a while.  
  
Because she was getting what she wanted, Weiss knew. That Osira had a more than proper interest in her was something that Weiss had known for a while. But before right _now_ , she never would have acted on it. Or even acknowledged it, waiting for the infatuation to die down on its own accord.  
  
But now things had changed. Now, Weiss couldn’t _begin_ to imagine not fucking her daughter. Just- not here. That was the one, solitary nod to propriety that Weiss could bring herself to make. She wasn’t going to fuck her daughter in their living room.  
  
Weiss forced herself upwards, bringing Osira along with her. The teen squeaked as she stumbled upright, going backwards with her arms windmilling before she steadied herself. She looked at Weiss, a nervous expression appearing before she replaced it with an inexpert sultry look.  
  
“Daddy?” Osira asked. “Is everything okay?”  
  
“Upstairs,” Weiss said, her voice thick and choked. “Upstairs right now.”  
  
Osira blinked and then nodded. But first she stepped forward and wrapped a hand around her father’s waist, pressing her body up against the older woman. _Then_ she started for the stairs.  
  
Even with the big house they lived in, it wasn’t a very long walk to the stairs and then to Weiss’s bedroom. And yet, Weiss _still_ got quite a few gropes and touches in on her daughter along the way. She knew she shouldn’t, that what she was doing was so wrong. But she couldn’t begin to stop herself. Her daughter was just too _wonderful_ for reason to work. Or Weiss was too horny.  
  
They stumbled into the bedroom and Osira bounced a bit as she landed on the bed. She swallowed deeply then spread her legs apart, making the short skirt rise even higher up along her thighs. She looked up a bit nervously at Weiss.  
  
“You like this, right, Daddy?” Osira asked, her voice small and worried.  
  
“Of course I do,” Weiss said, stepping in between Osira’s legs and crawling onto the bed. “You look wonderful, sweetie.”  
  
A big smile appeared on Osira’s face at that and she leaned in for a kiss. Weiss returned the kiss, one hand holding onto Osira’s shoulder and the other tracing its way down her side, pressing against Osira’s skin through the tight blue and white top.  
  
Osira wasn’t a very good kisser. In fact, Weiss doubted that she had ever kissed anyone before. Weiss had, obviously, and even though she was pretty out of practice, she still easily dominated the kiss, slowly pushing Osira further and further back until her beautiful daughter had her head on the pillows and her body spread out along the bed.  
  
Osira was holding onto her father’s body, right by the hips. She kept on glancing down at Weiss’s crotch, at the large dick that was forming a bulge there, obviously trying to get free.  
  
And it was about to get released. Weiss was feeling hot under the collar. She reared up from her daughter and started to disrobe, quickly fumbling with her clothing to get naked. She felt like, well, she was Osira’s again. There was a _need_ inside of her, to properly satisfy her lust and make sure that Osira felt good as well.  
  
The gasp that Osira let out, seeing her father naked was _very_ satisfying. Weiss knew that even for a woman in her mid-thirties, she was still in _very_ good shape. And she planned to use that endurance and flexibility to the utmost today, to finally get some satisfaction in her life.  
  
Then she was leaning back down, kissing Osira again. Osira’s hands met together behind Weiss’s neck, keeping Weiss down, close to her. And that just made it even easier to kiss her. The two of them embraced as Weiss’s hands started to wander over Osira’s body.  
  
Osira had a _very_ nice pair of boobs. Even through the tight cheerleading uniform, she felt amazing underneath Weiss’s hands as she squeezed and teased them. It was pretty easy to figure out that Osira wasn’t wearing a bra as her stiff nipples poked through the fabric of the outfit, presenting the perfect target for Weiss’s fingers.  
  
“Oh, Daddy!” Osira moaned, her voice dripping with lust. “Daddy, it feels so good. Keep on touching me, please!”  
  
That sort of thing made Weiss shiver. It felt so _wrong_ to be called Daddy in a situation like this. But it also felt so _good_. She was as hard as a rock, harder than she had been for quite a long while.  
  
Osira’s skirt had finally been dislodged enough for Weiss to get a look at her daughter’s crotch. And she wasn’t at all surprised that Osira wasn’t wearing panties. And she wasn’t surprised to see that there was arousal glistening there, a wet gleam in between her lips.  
  
“Osira,” Weiss said, taking in a deep breath. “I’m going to make you feel really good, okay?”  
  
“Are you going to fuck me?” Osira asked, her voice catching. “Are you, Daddy?”  
  
“Yes,” Weiss said, positioning herself so that the tip of her dick was resting right against Osira’s entrance. “This is your last chance to back out of her, honey.”  
  
“Why would I, Daddy?” Osira asked, shaking her head. “I want this, I want you to fuck me, Daddy. I love you!”  
  
“I love you too,” Weiss said.  
  
And then she slid into her daughter. And it was _amazing_. Osira was unbelievably tight and wet and hot. It felt bad to think so, but Weiss thought Osira’s pussy was even better than Ruby’s had ever been.  
  
The way Osira was cling to her dick was nothing short of amazing. Weiss’s breath caught in her throat as she felt the wet, tight folds squeezing down her shaft. Weiss shakily steadied herself and grabbed onto Osira’s hips.  
  
Weiss was sure that this was her daughter’s first time. She needed to be _gentle_ with her. Osira wasn’t a Huntress and wasn’t ever going to be one. She just couldn’t stand up to the kind of things that Weiss or Ruby could.  
  
“Oh my god,” Osira moaned, her entire body tensing up and then relaxing. “This feels great, Daddy. It feels really, really great.”  
  
“Good,” Weiss said, smiling down at her and patting Osira’s cheek. “And I’m going to make sure that it keeps on feeling good for you, okay?”  
  
“Thank you, but,” Osira breathed in deeply. “You can fuck me as hard as you like, Daddy. Treat me like Mother. No, treat me the way you want to treat her. Work out it all out on me. I can take it.”  
  
Weiss paused for a second, her dick half-buried inside of Osira’s pussy. That… that was a tempting offer. A _very_ tempting offer. There were some issues she _really_ wanted to work out with Ruby. But was fucking her daughter hard and rough because of those issues really the way to go about things?  
  
Oh, Weiss couldn’t bring herself to care. She was too _horny_ to stop and properly think about that sort of thing. She shook her head and started fucking Osira again. This time, she started to do it a lot harder and faster than she had, really slamming in and out of Osira and making her shake as Weiss slammed her dick into her.  
  
Osira’s boobs were _especially_ active. They were bouncing all over the place as Weiss fucked her and she was making all kinds of lewd sounds as she got fucked.  
  
“Oh yes, Daddy, thank you,” Osira said, her hands squeezing down on Weiss’s hips. “It feels good, Daddy. It feels really, really good, thank you!”  
  
Weiss nodded, leaning down and kissing Osira again. She plunged her tongue into her daughter’s mouth, claiming her daughter for her own. It felt so good to be fucking again, to have her dick buried inside of a wet, tight pussy. And it really was the best pussy she had ever fucked.  
  
Osira’s legs came up and wrapped around Weiss’s back. Her hands were clinging onto Weiss’ shoulders as well, doing her very best to keep herself pressed as tightly against her father as possible. Weiss’s own hands were exploring her daughter’s body, and were coming back to her breasts again and again, touching and squeezing the large, soft mounds.  
  
Weiss didn’t last very long. After so long with no sex, having such a wonderfully erotic experience dropped right into her lap was just too much for her to endure for long. It seemed that just five minutes or so after she started, she was grunting as she filled up her daughter’s virginal, unprotected pussy with cum.  
  
And it felt so good that Weiss couldn’t begin to bring herself to worry about any consequences from doing that. It was the best orgasm she had had in at least the past year. Weiss shuddered and gasped as she painted the insides of Osira’s pussy white with a thick load of backed-up semen. Her heart beat in her chest as she felt her dick twitching, shooting load after load into Osira’s tight, embracing folds.  
  
“Oh God,” Osira moaned underneath her. “Oh god, oh god, it’s so good.” She shivered, her hands squeezing down on Weiss’s skin. “Thank you, Daddy, thank you, I love it, I love you, I’m feeling so good.”  
  
Weiss nodded and smiled, wiping some of the sweat away that was trickling down her brow. She might have just cum but she still felt so _horny_. She needed some _more_.  
  
“I’m glad, Osira,” Weiss said, her words filled with love and lust for her daughter. “And I’m going to make you feel good again, alright?”  
  
“Yes, please, Daddy!” Osira squealed, clapping her hands together. “Ah, but could you…” she trailed off and blushed. “Could you do it in my ass?” She blushed even harder. “I got it all ready just for you, Daddy.”  
  
Weiss swallowed heavily as she looked down at Osira. Anal sex? The one time Weiss had brought that idea up to Ruby, her wife had shot her down _hard_. But the thought of it, getting fuck someone, to fuck her _daughter_ in such a tight hole, getting to try out something new…  
  
“Of course we can,” Weiss said quickly. “And if you’re ready for that,” she pulled out of Osira’s pussy, glancing down at the thick river of cum that started to leak out of her, “then we’ll do it right away.”  
  
“Thank you, Daddy,” Osira said, shivering and rubbing her pussy. “You’re the best, Daddy.”  
  
Even though ‘Daddy’ was getting used to the point of overexposure, Weiss still found herself enjoying hearing Osira saying it. It sent a truly lovely feeling up her spine as she heard her daughter’s cooing voice. Even though she would probably never be able to hear it again without thinking of this afternoon.  
  
Weiss helped Osira roll over onto all fours. Then Weiss tugged Osira up and lifted her skirt, getting a great view of her daughter’s butt. And it really _was_ a great butt. Osira’s boobs were more obvious, but from here, Weiss could see just how large and firm her teenage daughter’s rear was. She reached down and squeezed it.  
  
“Oh!” Osira squeaked, before pushing herself backwards. “That feels nice, Daddy. Do it again, please.”  
  
Weiss did so, really squeezing and kneading the large, firm rear, both hands sinking into the cheeks with space left over. It was a wonderful mixture of softness and firmness, with a certain smoothness and heat adding to the overall enjoyment.  
  
But it wasn’t as enjoyable as actually getting to fuck that ass would be. Weiss took a deep breath and slid into her daughter’s rear, having anal sex for the very first time.  
  
And it was _good_. Osira’s rear was even tighter than her pussy had been and was just as hot. Not as wet, but Weiss’s cock was slick with enough cum that it didn’t matter that much. Her lips drew back from her teeth as she started to properly fuck Osira’s rear, pumping in and out, sliding in until her entire shaft was buried inside of Osira before drawing herself out. And then doing it all over again, fucking and using her only daughter as a way to get off.  
  
Osira was enjoying it as much as Weiss was. She was moaning and squirming on the bed, rocking back and forth and twitching. Weiss’s hands went up along Osira’s body and cupped her large breasts through the cheerleader outfit, kneading and squeezing them. Osira’s nipples were still as stiff as diamonds as she got fucked in the ass by her father.  
  
“I love it, Daddy,” Osira cooed, grabbing onto a pillow and squeezing it hard, burying her face into it. “I love it, Daddy’s cock is so good!”  
  
“Your ass is good, too,” Weiss admitted as she kept on pumping back and forth.  
  
“Better than Mother’s?” Osira asked eagerly, turning her head to look at Weiss. “Am I better than she is?”  
  
“I’ve never fucked her in the ass,” Weiss admitted. An admission like that should make her feel guilty but she just _couldn’t_. Not when she was feeling this horny and had such a tight hole wrapped around her shaft. “But I know your pussy is better than hers.”  
  
Not that Weiss had gotten the chance to feel Ruby’s pussy even once in quite a while, of course. But she was still sure that her teenage daughter was a tighter, better fuck than Ruby had been. Or was.  
  
“Yes,” Osira moaned, turning her head back around and shivering. “I knew I was.” Weiss could hear the smile on her face. “I’m going to show you, Daddy, you don’t need her anymore. It can just be the two of us.”  
  
One of Osira’s hands was clutching the pillow to her face so she could moan into it. Her other hand was down between her legs, frantically working at her pussy. From time to time, Weiss could feel her daughter’s fingers pressing against her shaft as Osira masturbated.  
  
Weiss had never seen her daughter masturbating before, nor tried to. But it was very, very obvious how much Osira was enjoying herself. The lewd sounds as her pussy got filled up merged with the sounds from her ass getting treated in the same manner, spreading out into every corner of the room. And then there were the gasps and moans and begging for more from Osira’s _actual_ pair of lips.  
  
“I’m a better fuck than Mother. And I’m a better family member, too,” Osira said. There was a nasty note of vindictive glee in her voice that Weiss wasn’t too happy to hear. “You agree, right, Daddy? You’d rather be fucking me than her.”  
  
That made Weiss hesitate. She still felt something for Ruby, even if it wasn’t nearly as strong as it had once been. Absence did _not_ make the heart grow fonder. And anyway, should she really be confessing her love to her own daughter? Of course she loved Osira and now there was an undeniable lust for her as well. But actual romantic love? Weiss wasn’t nearly so sure about that. For that matter, she wasn’t sure if Osira actually loved her, or if it was a trifecta of disliking Ruby, teenage horniness and parental affection for Weiss that was making her do this.  
  
“I do love you, Osira,” Weiss said, doing her best to thread the needle. “And I love fucking you. You’re so tight and wet and sexy.”  
  
That wasn’t what Osira had asked but she didn’t seem to realize it. She turned her head to give Weiss a big smile and then pushed back against Weiss, burying every last inch of Weiss’s cock inside of her. Both of the women moaned at that, feeling the pleasure racing through them.  
  
Weiss blinked. She was feeling good, but it was obvious that Osira was feeling a lot more than just _good_. She was orgasming from getting fucked in the rear. And masturbating, of course.  
  
Osria’s legs kicked backwards, rumpling up the sheets and brushing against Weiss’s own lower body. There were some deep, labored breaths coming from Osira and Weiss could _feel_ how tight Osira was getting around her, clamping down _tightly_ , even in her ass and not her pussy.  
  
“Cumming, thank you, so good, cumming, Daddy, I’m cumming!” Osira babbled, her voice rising to a shrill pitch.  
  
Weiss smiled and patted her daughter’s rear. That was good to see. That was _very_ good to see. Weiss would have felt guilty if she had been the only one to cum. Now, knowing that Osira was getting a very real, _physical_ enjoyment out of this, that made things much better and took one of the burdens off of Weiss’s mind. There were still plenty more of them weighing Weiss down, but at least it was a start!  
  
“Good girl,” Weiss said, reaching forward and stroking Osria’s long, braided hair. “I’m glad that you’re feeling good, sweetness.”  
  
“Thank you, Daddy,” Osira said, her voice wobbling a bit and almost sounding drunk. “Gonna make you cum, too.”  
  
Weiss nodded. She was actually getting pretty close to her own orgasm, even with the extra stamina that she had built up from her first orgasm. And who could blame her? Osira’s ass was wonderful, just like the rest of her. Weiss shivered and kept on slamming in and out of Osira’s rear.  
  
On every stroke, she could see some jiggles passing through Osira’s butt. They calmed down a bit when Weiss reached down to squeeze and knead them, but she could still feel the tension inside of Osira as her daughter kept on getting fucked by her.  
  
Weiss was softly moaning, her sounds mixing with Osira’s to produce a lewd duet. She kept on squeezing Osira’s rear, feeling those big, firm cheeks shifting around underneath her hands. For a moment, the thought of spanking Osira to punish her for being such a lewd girl and seducing her father entered her mind. No, that would be _hugely_ hypocritical. Instead, Weiss would just keep on fucking her daughter for as long as she could.  
  
And that wouldn’t be for too much longer. Weiss could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer. She could have slowed down inside of Osira, taken things more gently for a while and draw the orgasm out. But _why_ should she bother with that? No, she was going to keep on fucking Osira, keep on slamming into her daughter’s ass and making the entire thing jiggle around as she stretched out her daughter’s rear as far as it could go. And she was going to enjoy every single second of it, too.  
  
Just like Osira was. It was obvious how much Osira was getting off on this, how her tight ass was squeezing down and how quickly she was filling her cum-stuffed pussy with her fingers. She was moaning like a lewd, lewd slut. Which was exactly what she was. She was a teenage slut who dressed up in a tight outfit and seduced her own father. The thought of that was it unfolded inside of Weiss’s mind was enough to push her over the edge into an orgasm.  
  
“I’m going to cum inside of you, Osira,” Weiss managed to get out. “Right _now_.”  
  
Osira gasped at that and her ass tightened a bit around Weiss’s cock. She turned to look at her father, her eyes bright and sparkling. Weiss couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her daughter looking this happy, so bright and excited and full of life. It brought a smile to Weiss’s face.  
  
“Do it, Daddy!” Osira said, almost ordered, really. “Fill my ass up! You’ve never filled Mother’s butt with cum, but you’re doing it to _me_!”  
  
Weiss didn’t have enough room in her head to be worried over how gleeful Osira sounded over that. Instead, she just had to focus on her _orgasm_. She gasped, sliding as deep into Osira as she could and then holding herself there.  
  
And then Weiss started to cum. She gasped, feeling her dick throb and twitch inside of Osira’s hot, tight ass. Shot after shot of semen flowed through her dick, landing deep inside of Osira’s ass. The orgasm wasn’t as large as the first one had been, but it still felt so _very_ good. Weiss shuddered, gasping as she bent forward, almost pressing her front against Osira’s back.  
  
Osira was reacting pretty sexily too, as her ass got filled up with her father’s semen. She was moaning and raggedly gasping for air, pushing back against Weiss and squeezing down _tightly_ around her shaft. From this close, Weiss could see the little tremors and shakes that were running through her body as she felt her tightest hole get filled up with hot, thick, sticky semen.  
  
Weiss hugged her daughter close to her, holding on tight and refusing to let go as she rubbed Osira’s body. The pleasure coursing through her was unbelievable. Her shoulders shook, rising and falling as she felt her dick twitching again and again, pumping more and more cum into Osira’s butt.  
  
Finally, the orgasm was over. Weiss drew in a deep, shuddering breath and lifted herself up from Osira a bit. She looked down at her daughter, at the face buried in the pillow and at the rear shaking back and forth. What an _amazing_ sight that was.  
  
Weiss slowly, gingerly pulled herself out of her daughter’s rear. Her cock was going soft. She could have fixed that with a simple application of Aura, but why bother? Weiss was feeling _tired_. Two orgasms were enough for anyone, really.  
  
And Weiss was feeling worn out. This was quite a bit of exertion to spring on a girl all at once. She needed… not sleep, but at least a nap, just to recover her energy a bit. And then she and Osira could have a long, long talk about what they had just done and why they really shouldn’t do it again in the future, no matter how good it felt.  
  
Weiss pulled Osira close to her, making sure that her daughter’s large, soft body was nestled up against her. And then she yawned and started to close her eyes. What a day. What a _day_.  
  
“Wait a minute, Daddy,” Osira said softly, squirming out of Weiss’s grasp for a minute before returning. “I want a picture so we can always remember this.” Weiss didn’t think she was _ever_ going to forget about this day, but sure. “Smile for the birdie!”  
  
Weiss opened her eyes enough to see Osira lifting the scroll up into the air as she snuggled close to Weiss. Weiss was completely naked and even though Osira was still wearing her cheerleading outfit, it was pushed up high enough to expose her breasts and her skirt was down around one ankle. It was abundantly obvious what the two of them had been doing.  
  
The bedroom was illuminated in a flash as the scroll went off. Weiss knew she should be worried about there being photographic proof of her and her daughter having sex. Especially when it was on Osira’s scroll and not her own. But that was just a bit too much effort for Weiss to work herself up over right now.  
  
Instead, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. There would still be all these issues to worry about in the next twenty minutes, after all.  
  
What a day this had been.


End file.
